Nowhere to hide
by Bumblebee1994
Summary: Kara finds herself in trouble as her enemies find out her true identity. Will her loved ones be able to help her? (Lots of Danvers sisters.)


A/N: I don't own anything.

* * *

Maggie stood next to her bike, tapping her foot and impatiently looking at her watch.

"'m sorry. Sorry I'm late, but Noonan's was closed so I had to get to that other place to get potstickers- "

"It's-"

"And there was this huge line and I had to wait, so I did because I was starving. I got some weird think for you too."

"Thanks, I-"

"I'm not sure you'll like it though." Kara continued her rambling scrunching up her nose. "There is something that suspiciously looks like grass in there."

"Kara."

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Maggie assured as the blonde handed her a bag full of food.

She looked at the beaming blonde munching on her potsticker.

"And it's only shallot. It's tasty." Maggie added taking a mouthful as the blonde watched with disgust..

"I think we have a different definition tasty."

"Touche." Maggie said dryly before noticing what the blonde was wearing. "You bought a leather jacket just for one ride?"

"Yeah." Kara grinned. "I look badass, huh?"

"So badass." Maggie smirked. "Especially with that sugar on your cheek."

"What?" The younger girl wiped at her face but not seeing anything she looked back at the brunette watching her amused.

"HA. HA. Very funny. Wait. Did you say one ride?" Kara asked clearly disappointed.

"Yup. Your sister was clear about that. I'm not even sure how you've managed to convince her to drive it after the last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that one time when you crashed her bike."

"Pff, it was barely a scratch."

"Sure it was, Little Danvers." Maggie said patting her back before putting her helmet on.

"It was." Kara pouted to herself.

As they finally enetered the highway Maggie could bet she saw the younger girl flying her bike a little so that she could be faster. "_Cheater"_ she said aware that she'd hear her.

The two had fun chasing each other until Maggie slowed down and motioned for Kara to pull over. Confused she followed the detective and stopped next to her.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked confused as Maggie looked around.

"Didn't you notice?"

"What-"

"Someone's been tailing us."

"I don't think-"

Before she could finish a sentence a few figures stopped nearby. Masks covering their faces.

Kara instantly stepped in front of Maggie, slipping her protectively behind her back.

Maggie pulled her gun out and prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Kryptonite." Kara whispered before falling to her knees.

Maggie had to resist her instinct to catch the blonde and kept her gun pointed at the intruders and shouted. "What the fuck do you want?"

When they said nothing and started to move in their direction the detective moved in front of the blonde and warned. "Stop or I shoot."

As they got closer the brunette saw silver glowing bullets in their guns and fired her gun, but the bullets only bounced off their armors.

"Move." One of the men said.

"Over my dead body." Maggie said ignoring Kara's hand trying to push her away.

The man only growled and hit the detective in the face.

"No!" Kara shouted trying to stand up, but Maggie pushed her back.

"I will not repeat myself." He warned as Maggie wiped blood from her face.

Meanwhile with all of her strength Kara pushed herself of off the ground and tried to crawl to Alex's bike where she left her alien gun in the cubby-hole. Just as she grabbed the gun she screamed in pain as one of the bullets tore through her chest and got stuck in the bike.

Ignoring the pain the blonde aimed the gun at the two figures fighting with Maggie. Finally free Maggie grabbed the gun from the blonde and started shooting at the attackers.

With everyone down Maggie helped the younger woman up and they started walking towards the woods where they could hide and call for help.

"Aghh, hurts." Kara hissed in pain as Maggie helped her seat down and lean against a tree as she checked the wound.

"I know." Maggie said taking her hand as she pressed her scarf to the wound with the other. "Here." She said guiding the blonde's hand to the wound. "Just keep pressing. I need to get a bit higher to get signal and call for help, okay?"

"I'll go with you." Kara insisted trying to stand up only to fall back down.

"Hey, hey easy. I'll be right back okay? You need help."

"Just, be careful please." Kara pleaded.

"Don't worry about me." Maggie smiled taking off her jacket and covering the blonde. "Just keep pressing."


End file.
